The present invention relates to a body-height measuring gauge, and, more specifically, to a body-height measuring gauge that can be folded up into a collapsed manner when not in use.
A variety of body-height measuring instruments have been disclosed, and have appeared on the market. Examples of these body-height measuring instrument are seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,134,212; 4,134,213; and 4,896,432. However, these body-height measuring instrument are usually heavy and not collapsible.